


I Reply to EVERYTHING

by Osidiano



Series: Get Your Meme On [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gxkinkmeme on livejournal in response to a random comment: "I am being damn slow with replying (because I'm replying to everything) but I just want you all to know...</p><p>I LOVE THIS KINK MEME SO MUCH!!! ;A;</p><p>These requests so far are so bizarre and uncommon and it's freaking great!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Reply to EVERYTHING

Shou dabbed at his watering eyes with the plain white handkerchief for a brief moment while he sniffled, overwhelmed by his emotions. They were not tears of sadness, but instead of great joy. Finally, after all this time, he had found a group of people who _really understood him._ And that was a beautiful, wonderful thing. Sure, they didn't know him by his real name, and they would not have recognized him in the hallways, but that was okay. In a way, hiding behind the title of "anonymous" was liberating, and let him request and dwell on things that he had only ever allowed himself to think about in passing.

The tears were welling up again. Shou blew his nose loudly into the handkerchief, looking stealthily over his shoulder as he hit the "post comment" button. He had to keep this site a secret from his friends. . .

Just the thought of Judai finding out that he visited the online Duel Monsters Anonymous Kinkmeme to request Dark Magician Girl smut sent shivers down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ygo-gx-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=5747#t5747).


End file.
